Stolen Kisses
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: "That little kiss you stole It held my heart and soul" Or 5 times Natasha Romanoff kissed Steve Rogers and 1 time Steve Rogers kissed Natasha Romanoff.
1. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers.

"Eyes like a car crash  
I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away.  
Body like a whiplash,  
Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way  
I feel about you."

"Deathbeds" by Bring Me the Horizon

 **Kiss Me**

"Kiss me," Agent Romanoff suddenly spun to face him on the escalator and demanded.

"What?" Steve Rogers spluttered, but couldn't stop his gaze from dropping to her plump, lush lips.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," she stated matter of factly, as if she did this everyday.

"Yes they do," Steve agreed and was then cut off as the redhead in front of him swiftly grasped the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

Steve was stunned and didn't know what to do. He wasn't really one for kissing in public. Heck he wasn't really one to be kissing beautiful dames period.

Then, all too soon it was over and they continued to make their way down the escalator, successfully avoiding the searching strike team.

"You still uncomfortable?" He could hear the smirk in her voice even with her back to him.

"That's not exactly the word I would use," though these hipster pants weren't helping matters.

The two then found themselves driving along in a "borrowed" pick up truck. When Natasha broke the silence.

"Alright, I have a question for you, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it, though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

"What?" Steve glanced at the petit redhead beside him, wondering what exactly she was about to ask him.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?"

Steve groaned, "That bad, huh?"

Natasha quickly backtracked, "I didn't say that."

Steve argued from the driver's seat, "Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying."

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you had." Not that much, there weren't too many dames that wanted to kiss sickly, skinny Steve Rogers back in the day.

"I don't need practice." He defended himself, though he wouldn't mind if she offered to help him practice.

"Everybody needs practice."

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm 95; I'm not dead."

"Nobody special, though?" Why was this woman so interested in his love life?

Steve chuckled, "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience."

"Well, that's alright, you just make something up."

"What, like you?" He asked.

"Idon't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I."

Steve looked at her sadly, **"** That's a tough way to live."

"It's a good way not to die, though."

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is." And he really wanted to trust Natasha, she was just making it really hard for him with all her lies and deception.

"Yeah. Who do you want me to be?" Natasha questioned him, genuinely curious.

"How about a friend?" Idiot he internally smacked himself, he just friend zoned himself. A term he had just recently learned.

She chuckled, not the usual response she got from men. He certainly was one of a kind. "Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers."

After the missile struck the bunker, Natasha thought she was dead woman, and she would have been too if not for Steve. He held his shield above them and protected them while she clung on to him, as she feared for her life which was a foreign concept to the Black Widow.

He pushed the rubble off of them and turned to her, and God she was so still he thought she was dead until he saw the almost imperceptible rise and fall of her chest. Scooping her up into his arms he ran as fast as he could away from the scene of destruction.

"Natasha!" His voice sounded so far away, but she could strangely feel the sounds associated with her name.

She slowly opened her eyes and all she saw was blue. She startled when she heard a rapid thump in her ear, and jerked away. But strong arms just tightened their grasp on her and she realized she was safe in Captain America's arms.

"Rogers," she cleared her hoarse throat and tried again, "Steve!" When she still got no response she smacked his chest, "You can put me down now!"

Dipping his head, he looked down at his suddenly alert companion, "Oh sorry." He gently set her on her feet and hovered nearby in case her legs gave out on her.

Already feeling silly, as if the Black Widow was some damsel in distress, she was determined to no longer need his help. "Where to?"

"Follow me," and they sprinted into the night.

Through the mirror Steve saw the spy lost in thought on the bed, "You ok?"

"Yeah," was her automatic response.

But Steve didn't believe her and took a seat, "What's going on?"

At this moment she couldn't even summon the energy to think up a convincing lie and decided to just go with the truth for once in her life. "When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D., I thought it was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but... I guess I can't tell the difference anymore." No matter how hard she tried, it seemed like she would never be able to turn her life around.

"There's a chance you might be in the wrong business."

Natasha smiled slightly as he threw her own words from earlier back at her, "I owe you."

Steve just shook his head, "It's okay."

Serious green eyes met blue, "If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, now, you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?"

"I would now. And I'm always honest." He smiled.

Natasha was shocked that someone as good and pure as the man sitting in front of her would trust a killer like her that would always have blood on her hands.

"Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing." Time to turn things away from herself.

Steve leaned back in his seat, "Well, I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting."

And she just about kissed him again when Sam Wilson interrupted them.


	2. Kiss Cam

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers.

I watch you like a hawk  
I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb  
Will the hunger ever stop?  
Can we simply starve this sin?

"Deathbeds" by Bring Me the Horizon

 **Kiss Cam**

KNOCK KNOCK!

Groaning Steve pushed himself off the couch that seemed to have molded to the shape of his body from how little he had left his apartment since coming back empty handed from Europe.

He opened the door to find Sam on his doorstep, right they had plans today, "Look Sam I don't think I'm in the mood to do anything today." He shuffled back to the couch and sank back into the cushions.

"No come on man, it'll be fun. Plus, I have a surprise for you." Sam noticed that Steve had been in a funk ever since they had gotten back without Bucky and thought he had just the thing to pull him out of it.

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"We are going and that's final. We will not let these tickets go to waste." Sam reached over and yanked the super soldier to his feet and pushed him out the door.

Steve squinted his eyes at the harshness of the bright sunlight and grumbled his way up the stairs to their seats in the stadium. Admittedly he liked baseball, but it brought up memories of Bucky.

"This is us," Sam announced after glancing down at the seat number on the ticket in his hand.

"Hey fellas," Steve's head shot up at that and he took in the blonde woman waiting for them. She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head, and he would recognize those beautiful green eyes anywhere.

"Natasha!" A wide smile broke out on his face, and his muscles twitched from the lack of use.

Sam gave her a quick hug and moved past her to the empty seat on her left, while Steve stood there dumbfounded.

Then, getting over his shock he engulfed her in a hug that lasted maybe a tad longer than was appropriate.

He reluctantly pulled back, "What are you doing here?"

She shot him her trademark smirk that he had been missing over the last few months, "What the three of us can only hangout when the world is ending?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry that's – that's not what I meant."

"So blonde?" Sam took pity on him and came to his rescue. "I like it." Steve preferred the vibrant red on her actually.

"Meet Nicole Evans." She flipped her now shoulder length hair behind her as she introduced one of the many new covers she had cultivated since the fall of SHIELD.

Steve's gaze roamed over her: long wavy blonde hair, slight tan to her normally pale complexion, clothed in a New York Mets shirt and short jean shorts that showed off her lean legs. She looked much better than when he had last seen her after the fall of SHIELD and the haunted look in her eyes. He quickly averted his eyes lest she notice that he was staring. Seems like she had started to pick up the pieces of her life and put them back together or at least that's what she wanted them to think.

Their attention shifted to the baseball game as it started.

Natasha leaned over to him, "So is this your first game since 1945?"

He gave a deep hearty laugh at her reminder of their previous conversation, "Actually yeah, it is. But back then it was all about the Dodgers."

She frowned in puzzlement, "Aren't they the Los Angeles baseball team?"

"In my day they were the New York Dodgers," he explained.

"Ah how dare they, those traitors," she shook her head in disgust.

"I know right," they chuckled at their silliness.

"You guys want some beer, maybe some food?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

"I could eat," Steve answered.

"Right dumb question." Sam laughed, Steve was always hungry due to his enhanced metabolism.

Steve bounced his leg, it sure was taking Sam a long time to return. Most of the crowd must have had the same idea during half time.

"Something wrong?" Natasha arched a perfectly shaped brow.

"Will you be fine by yourself if I run to the restroom?" She just continued to stare at him, "Right never mind, I'll be right back."

Making his way back he saw Natasha in conversation with the man sitting next to Sam's still empty seat. She laughed and smiled, but Steve could tell it was fake and that this guy was obviously bothering her.

Without thinking twice, he plopped down in Sam's seat and turned towards Natasha, resting his arm on the back of her seat.

A small smile crept its way across Natasha's face, "Hey".

"Hey," Steve tried to brush it off as if he hadn't just rudely cut off a complete stranger. The man didn't even confront him about it after taking in his size and deciding it wasn't worth it.

They continued their meaningless chatter until Sam arrived and that's when Steve realized he had been unconsciously playing with the ends of Natasha's hair as they caught up.

"I come bearing gifts," Sam passed out the food and beverages, curious as to the musical chairs they seemed to be playing but not enough to comment on it.

Steve quickly grabbed two of the hot dogs and a beer.

"What was that?!" Sam yelled at the ump over the call that had just been made.

They all cheered then as the next batter hit a home run, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Sam shouted.

Steve glanced down when he felt something tap him on the arm and saw Natasha offering him the rest of her nachos.

"Thanks," he grinned sheepishly.

"Kiss cam!" Sam rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"What's a kiss cam?" Steve frowned in confusion, he had never heard of this before. What did kissing have to do with baseball?

"Look man, see the jumbotron," he followed Sam's finger as the camera was panning through the crowd and then he saw his own confused face staring back at him as it stopped.

In a panic he turned to Sam to ask him what he was supposed to do, and missed the devilish smirk that flashed across Natasha's face as she took it upon herself to give him a physical demonstration on what a kiss cam was, literally pouncing on the opportunity that had presented itself.

He sat stock still in his seat as Natasha captured his lips with hers.

Sam's mouth dropped open, that should have been him, that was his seat!

Natasha pulled back and laughed at the blush that spread to the tips of Steve's ears, "That's what a kiss cam is." She nudged his shoulder teasingly.

Once the game finished, they exited the stadium. Steve's hand hovered over the small of Natasha's back so as to not lose the petite woman in the mass of people.

"Well this is where I take my leave. It was good see you both," Natasha hugged Sam and Steve goodbye.

"Wait will I see you again?" He winced, should've said 'we', now she'll think he's desparate.

"I'll be around," she winked and swung her leg over the nearby motorcycle and they watched her pull out.

"Damn," Sam muttered as they struggled to pull their eyes away.

Sam stopped the car in front of his apartment building.

"Everything alright?" Steve paused before he got out. Sam had been oddly quiet throughout the drive.

"Yeah, everything's fine," except that should've been me kissing the sexy Black Widow.

"Alright, thanks for this Sam. I needed it," Sam sighed at the 180 Steve had done since Sam had picked him up this morning. Can't really begrudge him that kiss anymore seeing as he needed it more.

"That's what I'm here for. Night!"

"Good night."

Steve fell asleep with a smile on his face, today had been a good day.


	3. Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers.

That little kiss you stole  
It held my heart and soul  
And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate  
Don't try to fight the storm  
You'll tumble overboard  
Tides will bring me back to you

"Deathbeds" by Bring Me the Horizon

 **Damsel in Distress**

Steve approached the bar and two of the bartenders raced over to him. The tall brunette nudged out the other woman, causing her to stumble into the side of the bar and Steve heard the tinkling sound of jostled bottles.

"Hello," the woman, Stacy, to go by her nametag drawled, "what can I get for you, sweetheart?"

"Jack and coke please m'am," Steve ordered. He may not be able to get drunk, but he could enjoy the taste.

"Comin' right up," she hurried off to make his drink and Steve drummed his fingers on the bar top, scanning the crowd. He found himself unconsciously searching for a flash of red and was disappointed when his search was interrupted.

"Hey there handsome," a trio of woman approached him, "You all by your lonesome."

"Oh no-," he cleared his suddenly dry throat, "my friends are." He trailed off and waved his hand around, suddenly realizing that he had no idea where everyone else had went as the area they had been in was now empty.

"Here you are," Stacy set his drink down and grateful for the distraction he turned around and handed her some cash.

"Thank you!" She flashed him a megawatt smile and made her way to another customer.

He turned around, drink in hand, and was startled to find the women still there and he was boxed in.

"So what's your name?"

"St-Steve," he took a sip of his drink and rubbed the back of his neck as they all introduced themselves to him.

"You know, Steve, you look familiar," she lightly trailed a finger down his chest and Steve pulled back slightly to break the contact.

"Uh- I just must have one of those faces you know," Oh God he could feel his face starting to burn, he was still no good at this.

The girls continued to talk and he would throw in the occasional nod and "Yeah" at what seemed to be the appropriate intervals.

The girls on his left suddenly grasped his bicep as she bent over in a fit of giggles along with the rest of the girls. He chuckled even though he had no idea what was so funny, too busy going over exfil options in his mind.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly and raised his glass to his lips, only to realize it was empty and he frowned at his reflection in the bottom of the glass.

Suddenly an arm snaked around his waist and a gentle hand on the side of his face guided him down to a waiting pair of lips. Relief coursed through him, he would recognize those lips anywhere.

"There you are babe," Natasha pulled back and rested her hand on his chest and leaned onto his shoulder.

He shot her a grateful smile.

"Lets go dance," she laced her fingers with his and all but dragged him away without sparing the girls a single glance.

He had the presence of mind to quickly set his glass on the bar top before he dropped it and it shattered on the floor.

As soon as they were out of sight of the woman that now thought they were dating, Steve stopped in his tracks causing Natasha to ineffectually tug at his arm and then shoot him a quizzical look when he wouldn't move.

"Thanks, Nat! But you really don't have to dance with me," he looked down at his feet.

"Steve Rogers, are you saying that you don't want to dance with me," Natasha pouted.

His head shot up, "No, no that's not what I meant-" and he stumbled as she gave a mighty yank.

"But I don't know how to dance," Steve protested even though he continued to let her lead him onto the dance floor.

"No problem, just follow my lead," she smirked and stopped on the outer edge of the dance floor that had a little more open space.

He stood there for a bit just watching her dance to the music, big surprise it was a song he was unfamiliar with. The bright strobe light flashed over him and he winced as it stung his eyes.

Finally, he started to move his arms and his feet to the music in what he hoped was a decent imitation of dancing.

He blushed as Natasha giggled, but he loved her laugh even if it was at his expense. She closed the distance between them and placed her hands on his hips, "Like this silly." And moved him to the beat of the music. She stepped back once he seemed to get the hang of it.

She slowly started to immerse them into the throng of people and he tensed as bodies kept randomly bumping into him and brushing against him.

Natasha raised up onto her tiptoes and whispered in his ear so that he could hear her over the loud beat, "Relax." Her hands trailed down his chest as she shifted her weight back to her heels and he let out the breath he'd been holding as he watched her move, losing herself to the music.

He kept his eyes on her, she looked so elegant and graceful as she danced. She was obviously enjoying herself as she had her eyes closed and she just listened to the music and let it guide her movements. Her fiery red hair flying around her.

That's when he noticed another man slowly coming up behind her in the hopes of dancing with the beauty before him. Then, taking a look around Steve noticed the many pairs of male eyes and some female focused on the vision before him.

Acting on instinct, he grasped one of her swinging wrists and pulled her towards him, spinning her around so that her back was to his chest and wrapping his arms around her as if to declare _Mine!_

Not even batting an eye she continued to dance with him, moving her body against his. She was so close he could breathe in her intoxicating scent. Then, feeling encouraged he placed his hands on her hips and began to lead her and move their bodies in sync and she actually let him.

She twirled in his arms and he could see the joy in her emerald green eyes. Her hands ghosted across his body.

He could get lost in those eyes and she was staring right back into his, almost as if she could see his soul. Ever so slowly he began to lean down, head tilting to the side, and eyes slipping shut.

Then, he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light and Natasha stepped out of his arms. He immediately missed her warmth.

"Bar's closing. We should probably find the others."

"Ri-," he swallowed to wet his suddenly dry mouth had she realized he was about to kiss her? "Right." Upon further inspection though they could not find the rest of their group.

They made their way outside and Steve slipped his phone out of his pocket to give Tony or perhaps Bruce a call since Tony was pretty drunk last time Steve saw him. That's when he noticed the missed calls from Tony and the texts from Clint. He must have been so wrapped up in dancing with Natasha that he never noticed his phone going off.

"Damn," he glanced up and saw Natasha doing the same, but unlike Steve she had purposefully been ignoring her phone in favor of dancing with Steve. "They left us those assholes!"

Steve winced, "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for Steve, it's not like you made them leave," Natasha frowned at mass of people at the curb trying to hail a cab.

"We aren't that far from the tower and it's a nice night out we could just walk," Steve suggested.

"I suppose you're right," Natasha sighed and leaned down and began to slip off her heels. After all that dancing she did not feel like walking home in them.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked and halted her movements.

"Taking pity on my poor feet," Natasha replied.

"You can't just walk barefoot. Here," he crouched down in front of her. When nothing happened, he looked over his shoulder, "Hop on."

"Are you offering me a piggy back ride?" She shot him an incredulous look.

"Um yeah, come on it'll be fun," he smirked remembering her words from when she wanted to get a ride on one of the flying chariots filled with Chitauri. "Besides I owe you one for rescuing me from those dames and your feet probably hurt from me stepping on them."

She laughed, "Yes Captain America the damsel in distress." She shrugged and jumped onto his back. "And no one uses the term 'dame' anymore." She spoke directly into his ear.

"Right, gotta remember that," he started off in the direction of the tower.

"I know it's hard for you, old man," she teased.

He jostled her, "How's the view from up there? I'm sure it's completely different for a pipsqueak such as yourself."

"Ooohh burn!" She liked that Steve let her see the sassy side that most people had no idea existed.

"Burn? What do you mean?"

"Oh Rogers, there's still so much I have to teach you," he smiled at that, he didn't mind when it was Natasha that explained things to him. Tony on the other hand could be very condescending.

"Now giddy up horsey," she dug her heels into his sides to spur him on.

By the time they had reached the tower Steve noticed that Natasha was lightly dozing so he went straight to her room.

"Last stop," he announced and let go of her legs causing her to drop on her bed and startle awake.

"Steeevvee" she whined and then kicked off her shoes and just rolled under the covers. "Thanks, I had a good time tonight and you aren't that bad of a dancer. You only stepped on my feet once… ok maybe three times but who's counting anyway."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight, Nat." He turned off the lights and gently closed the door.

"Did you just.. with Romanoff?" He just about jumped out of his skin and spun around so fast he probably gave himself whiplash. Tony was suggestively wiggling his eyebrows and pointing between Steve and Natasha's door.

Before Steve could even begin to reply, the inventor's face lost all color and he made a quick exit to the bathroom.

The Captain just shook his head and went to bed, Stark probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning.


	4. Breath of Life

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers.

And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you  
The life may leave my lungs  
But my heart will stay with you

"Deathbeds" by Bring Me the Horizon

 **Breath of Life**

The Avengers had split into pairs in hopes of finding the exact location of the Hydra base that they were looking for. Iron Man and Hawkeye were scouting together. Thor and Banner in the hopes that the Hulk was not needed but just in case, Thor should be able to handle himself. And finally, Captain America and the Black Widow were trudging their way through the snowy mountain side.

The two wore puffy white coats to blend in with their surroundings instead of their usual uniforms. Both had their hoods up to help shield their faces from the brutally cold wind that was blasting them.

"What about Diana from HR?" Natasha shot back over her shoulder.

Steve just chuckled and shook his head, not this again. Why did she insist on trying to play matchmaker for him?

"Or you know I've seen Joe eyeing you, if that's what floats your boat," Steve paused in his tracks he thought he heard something. Natasha continued on, not realizing that he was no longer behind her.

"Nat!"

"What there's nothing wrong with that nowadays. It's more common then you might think," Natasha defended unaware that his mind was no longer on their conversation.

Then he heard it again, a faint rumble and he could feel a slight vibration travel up his legs. He glanced up and sure enough there was movement up ahead. He closed the gap between them and grabbed Natasha's hand, spinning her around.

"Natasha, run!"

"What the hell, Steve!" She almost lost her balance at the sudden about face.

"Avalanche!" At his explanation she looked up and saw the snow rushing down to meet them, kicking up into the air in a white cloud.

Several Russian words reached his ears and Steve didn't need to know Russian to understand that the spy was spitting out expletives at the predicament they found themselves in.

Her legs burned as she tried to push through the snow that was already almost to her knees and she stumbled as she attempted to keep up with the soldier's long strides, his hold on her hand practically dragging her through the snow.

In the end though, they weren't fast enough and the snow swept over them in a tidal wave and scooped them up. The force was so great that her hand was ripped from Steve's.

Steve pushed his way up or at least what he thought was up. He had tumbled end over end as he was buffeted by the falling snow. Upon breaking the surface, he gulped in some much-needed air and shook his head like a dog to rid himself of at least some of the snow. He continued his descent as he failed to find purchase on the ground and continued to slide with the snow.

Wildly looking around he started to panic, he couldn't find Natasha. Everything was white as far as he could see. Then suddenly he caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and blindly reached out for it desperately trying to reach it before it was engulfed in white again. He was able to snag the back of her coat and pull her head above the snow.

She coughed up snow and buried her head in his chest as he securely wrapped his arms around her, determined that they would remain together. Her numb fingers fumbled to tighten her hold on him.

Their downward slide was halted with a loud THUNK as they landed on a hard surface. Steve felt the wind knocked out of his lungs as Natasha landed on his chest as well as a mound of snow.

Natasha groaned and blearily blinked the snow from her eyes. Then, squinted at the ground beneath the soldier's shoulder to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Her eyes widened as she saw the spider cracks webbing out from beneath them. She nimbly pushed herself off Steve's chest and to her feet.

"Steve! Get up the ice is going to break!" she reached for him, but immediately stopped at the ominous CRACK that rent the air.

Steve's eyelids fluttered as he laid there, still trying to catch his breath from their earlier slip and slide adventure.

Then, any breath he had managed to catch fled his body as he was plunged into the icy water. The cold immediately seeped into his bones and it felt like he had ice in his veins.

"No!" Natasha cried and reached a hand out as if to catch him, but then stopped herself realizing that he would only take her down with him and that wouldn't help anyone.

"Shit, der'mo, der'mo," the spy muttered as he was swiftly pulled away from by the rivers current beneath the ice. She gracefully raced across the ice, trying not to lose sight of his blurry form.

Her mind raced trying to find a way to free him. She kept running as she drew her pistol, thankful that she hadn't lost it in the avalanche. Hoping that the ice wasn't too thick she quickly aimed and fired several shots downstream from Steve.

Her shots didn't break the ice; however, they had weakened it to the point that Steve was able to punch his arm through and fight against the pull of the current. Though, he soon started to slip back under, too weak to hold himself up.

"Hang on!" Natasha slid on the ice and took a hold of his arm before it was completely immersed again. With a grunt she used all her strength and pulled him free, quickly dragging him across the ice and to the snow bank as the ice cracked underneath their combined weight, throwing herself backwards with Steve in her arms and just barely making it before the ice was gone. She sighed out a breath of relief and looked down at the man in her arms.

More swearing as she saw that there was a noticeable absence of the steady rise and fall of his chest, he wasn't breathing.

She tipped his head back, pinched his nose, and sealed her mouth over his, blowing air into his lungs. Then, she started chest compressions. This continued for a while with no improvement in his condition.

"Don't do this to me, Steve," exhaustion was starting to set in and her arms were shaking from the exertion. She reached for her com device, only to realize it wasn't there and a quick glance revealed that Steve's was missing as well.

His lips were starting to turn blue, both from the lack of oxygen and the cold.

"Come on," summoning up the last of her strength she pounded on his chest with her fists. "You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Leave. Me." Each word was punctuated by a fist to the chest.

Then, he started coughing up water and she rolled him onto his side so he wouldn't choke on it. "That's it, get it all out," she gently rubbed his back as he coughed up what seemed to be the entire river.

"Were you just kissing, Spangles?" She looked up wearily as Iron Man approached, when all the work was done of course.

"Shut up, Stark," she moaned, but there was no real bite behind it and her glare was no where near her Black Widow death glare because she was secretly glad for the light-hearted interruption to all the drama.

Steve suddenly turned in her arms to face her, "Are you alright?" he croaked, brushing some damp, now curly tendrils of hair out of her eyes.

She just about rolled her eyes at that. Here he had just stopped breathing and he was asking if _she_ was alright.

Running her hands through his hair she reassured him anyway, "I'm fine."

He shivered and buried his head in her lap.

"I hate the cold," the Captain whined, and she couldn't hold back the laugh that burst from her lips.

"I know," she shut her eyes and hoped that Tony would think the tear that slipped out was from the melting snow that surrounded them.


	5. Mistletoe

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers.

That little kiss you stole  
It held my heart and soul  
And like a ghost in the silence I disappear  
Don't try to fight the storm  
You'll tumble overboard  
Tides will bring me back to you

"Deathbeds" by Bring Me the Horizon

 **Mistletoe**

"A little to the right. No too much slightly left now," Steve grunted as he shifted again.

Sam frowned and tilted his head in contemplation, "I kinda think it looked better in that corner. Don't you Rhodey?"

Steve sighed and hung his head, tensing his muscles to move yet again and that's when he heard snickering behind him.

He whirled around to find Sam and Rhodey laughing at him. "Very funny, guys."

"Don't mind them, they're just jealous they can't do that," Natasha sidled up to Steve and plopped a Santa hat onto his head.

The winter holidays were approaching, and Stark had offered to have people come decorate but they had decided to turn it into a team bonding event as this was their first year as a team celebrating together.

So Steve and Sam had gone out to get the biggest tree they could find this morning as the others rifled through the decorations that Stark had insisted on sending them. Way more then they would even be able to find a place for.

Once the tree was placed Steve stepped back as a string of lights surrounded in a red glow wrapped themselves around the tree.

"You're not gonna do that with all of the decorations, are you?" Sam asked Wanda over his shoulder who was just lowering her arms, the red glow fading.

"No, but the lights are the most boring part," The others shrugged in agreement and made their way over to the dozens of boxes of ornaments.

"Look Nat, Tony remembered," He held up a box of personalized Avengers themed ornaments that Stark had commissioned for their first Christmas together.

Natasha leaned over his crouched form and plucked off the attached note: _Thought these should stay with the Avengers even if there are some new faces. - Stark_

Then, so as to not leave the new members out Steve gave them each an ornament to hang.

He handed Wanda the purple arrow, Colonel Rhodes the Iron Man helmet, Vision Mjolnir, and Sam the green Hulk fist.

He then held out the box for Natasha to take hers, but instead she grinned and grabbed his shield to hang and he was left with her red hourglass.

Grinning back, he went to hang up the ornament right next to his. Everyone else may have left but they were still here together, leading this new team.

They were putting the finishing touches on the tree when Sam asked, "What do we want for a tree topper? We have a star, an angel, some weird looking spiral thingy." Sam tossed that one back in the bin.

"I know! What did everyone have on their trees?" Wanda questioned. "Pietro always managed to scrounge up a shiny star for ours."

"My ma and I would always have an angel, to watch over us." A slight Irish accent slipped into Steve's voice at the fond memory.

"That's kinda creepy, Steve. Star all the way man," Sam poked fun.

"We liked the angel as well in my family," Rhodey backed Steve up.

"What about you, Nat?" Sam asked.

"Never had a tree of my own," she announced so matter of factly, that she didn't seem to think anything of it.

Steve had always had a tree, even that first year after his mother had passed, when Steve was not at all in the Christmas spirit. However, when Bucky had been by his place and found no tree he all but dragged Steve to the Christmas tree farm. It was so late in the season though that all that was left was a tiny little thing that looked as if it's branches would snap even with a light ornament hanging from it.

Nonetheless it managed, and Bucky said it reminded him of Steve, small but with so much spirit.

It was hard to remember at times that the petite woman next to him, never really had a childhood. She had been raised to be a deadly weapon, wrapped in a pretty package. He was determined that she would always have a tree from now on.

Rhodey cleared his throat at the awkward tension that now filled the air, "Um…Vision this is your first tree how about you put on the topper?"

"Alright," Vision grabbed the gold star and floated up to the top of the tree.

They then began working on decorating the rest of the room. Rhodey and Sam were arguing over were to put the thankfully much smaller trees in the village set.

Steve turned to get some tools to hang up the stockings and ran into Natasha as she was returning.

"Sorry," he mumbled and moved to go around her.

"Uh uh, just where do you think you're going," Rhodey placed his hands on his hips and pointed to the top of the doorframe. Upon looking up the two saw the mistletoe that was now hanging above their heads.

Now all attention was on the two standing in the doorway.

"Oh um, we really don't…" Steve mumbled as he could hear Wanda explaining to Vision how when two people were under the mistletoe they were supposed to kiss.

Natasha rolled her eyes, did she have to do everything, and framed his face with her small hands, pulling him down for a quick peck on the lips.

She then fully stepped into the room, "Been practicing?"

"N-no," he croaked and then cleared his throat, "I don't need practice." He hurriedly turned and just a second later they saw him pass again, "tools are that way."

"Everybody needs practice," Natasha called after him as the others laughed.

"And no Sam we will not be practicing," Sam promptly shut his mouth, damn how did she know? She wasn't even facing him!

"Better luck next time," Rhodey patted his shoulder and shot him a mock look of sympathy as Wanda giggled.

"Alright," Sam dusted his hands, "I think we are done."

"Let's light it up," Wanda bounced on her toes, excited to see their handy work.

Steve flipped the light switch as the room was bathed in darkness and then he plugged in their lights as the team took in the room and all its festive decorations.

"It is rather beautiful," Vision remarked from beside Steve.

"Yes, yes, it is," but he only had eyes for the beautiful redhead across the way as the lights danced across her face and her green eyes twinkled a small, tentative smile making a rare appearance.

"Now what?" Rhodey asked.

"Christmas movies and hot cocoa?" Sam suggested, not quite ready for the night to end.

As one the team turned a hopeful gaze to Steve.

"Oh alright," how could he say no to that. "I'll make the hot cocoa, pick out a movie."

Steve came back in carrying a tray of mugs filled with his special hot cocoa, the recipe his mom used.

He grabbed two and settled in next to Natasha on the loveseat.

"Extra marshmallows for you," he handed her one of the mugs he had been holding.

"Aw, you know me so well Rogers," she beamed and planted a kiss on his cheek before snuggling into his side for warmth.

Rhodey pressed play and the team fell silent to enjoy the movie and glancing out the widow Steve noticed that it was lightly snowing outside.


	6. It's About Time

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers.

The waves will pull us under  
Tides will bring me back to you  
The waves will pull us under  
Tides will bring me back to you  
The waves will pull us under  
Tides will bring me back to you  
Tides will bring me back to you

"Deathbeds" by Bring Me the Horizon

 **It's About Time**

Natasha sipped from her glass of champagne as she casually scanned the party goers. Tony had invited all the Avengers to the tower to ring in the New Year. Upon not finding who she was looking for she made her way out onto the balcony. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until finding the one she was looking for: Steve.

She sighed when she reached his voicemail and leaned against the railing, gazing down at the still bustling city below.

"Aren't you cold?" Natasha simply looked over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow as Clint joined her. "Oh right, Russian." He smirked.

"Laura let you out to play?" she really hadn't seen much of her former partner after his retirement. But he had a newborn that kept him busy and she was training a new team which kept her rather busy.

He shrugged, "I told her she could have me for Christmas and then you got me for New Years."

She groaned, "God, you make it sound like we have joint custody of a child."

The archer chuckled, "Speaking of," and after a quick glance to ensure that no one was watching, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Nate is starting to speak," she scooted closer as he played the video.

She heard Clint's wife through the phone as an image of Laura with Nathaniel on her lap came into view. "Say hi to Daddy." She lifted her son's hand in a mock wave.

"Naateee," Clint sing-songed from behind the camera, trying to gain his son's attention.

Nata just giggled, but with further encouragement, "Dada."

"Yes!" The camera angle then went crazy as Clint apparently forgot he was taking a video and began his happy dance.

Natasha frowned, "That little traitor. We were just practicing 'Nat'."

Cint nudged her with his shoulder, "Remember when you hated that nickname."

She hated a lot of things back then when Clint had made the decision to bring her into S.H.I.E.L.D. as an asset instead of killing her. If she was honest, she was also a total bitch to him, but he just kept coming back for more. Either a glutton for punishment or determined to prove he had made the right call.

Her friend seemed genuinely happy now though, retirement suited him. "That was such a long time ago," she leaned into him as they took a moment to reminisce on simpler times when it was just the two of the them, fighting against other people. No magic or aliens.

"Do you regret any of it?" She bit her bottom lip, almost wanting to take the words back, but it was too late now.

"Not a single second," no hesitation on his part. Everything that had happened had led to where he was now and he wouldn't change a thing.

He held his glass out and she clinked hers against his before they knocked back the rest of their drinks.

"I think it's time Strike Team Delta hit the dance floor," Clint turned around and offered her the crook of his elbow with a flourish. Natasha wrapped her arms around his.

"Who wants to be called a bug anyway?" He could feel her smirking against his arm.

"Really, Black Widow?"

The two laughed as they made their way to the dance floor. The duo promptly showed up everyone else after dozens of fancy undercover missions over the years and with their sole focus on dancing now instead of scoping out the room.

"Captain Rogers, you have an incoming call from Agent Romanoff. Would you like me to answer?" came the feminine voice.

"No!" Steve all but shouted, how exactly would he explain this? "Uh, just let it go to voicemail."

He narrowed his eyes at the icon on the HUD, why did Stark have a picture of Natasha in lingerie? He shook his head and studiously looked away until the call ended.

Landing was a little trickier but somehow, he managed and stumbled out as the suit disassembled, "Sir, mister Stark would like to discuss how the prototype performed during field testing with you later."

Steve balked, "That was a _prototype_?" he was never asking Stark for a favor again. That was worse than when Bucky took him to Coney Island.

"What time is it?" He straightened and turned to leave.

"11:50, sir." At that he vaulted over the lab bench in front of him in a mad dash to his room. The mission lasted longer than expected and he still needed to shower and change into his tux.

Hopping out of the shower he quickly slipped into his suit. He struggled with the tie as his nerves were making his hands shaky. Lifting his arm, he glanced at his watch, 11:58. With one last glance in the mirror, he smoothed down his hair and rushed out of his room.

He jabbed the down button for the elevator numerous times, "Come on." Deciding that it was taking too long he made his way to the stairwell.

To make up time he vaulted from landing to landing ignoring, the steps, his suit jacket flapping in the air. His shoes slipped slightly on the last landing and he gripped the rail tight to prevent himself from face planting. "Definitely not the right shoes for this."

Exiting the stairwell, he heard the countdown begin.

 _10_

Putting on a burst of speed, he sprinted to the double doors at the end of the hall and just about barreled through them.

 _9_

He reached out to steady the woman just beyond the doors that he almost knocked over.

 _8_

His feet kept moving of their own accord as his eyes scanned the room, head swiveling about in search of a particular red head.

 _7_

He swerved just in time to avoid a waiter and his tray full of champagne flutes.

 _6_

His movements faltered as he caught a flash of red and he held his breath. The woman turned towards him and smiled, but he quickly turned his head. Wrong woman, brown eyes instead of glittering emeralds.

 _5_

"Steve," he spun and quickly greeted Sam, eyes still searching the crowd.

 _4_

There in a beautiful, shimmering gold dress, red hair pulled back with a few curly tendrils framing her face as he caught a view of her profile.

 _3_

He unapologetically started shoving his way through the throng of people.

 _2_

Several men near her took notice that she was unaccompanied and started to step towards her, hoping to get lucky. Wait was that Clint? Steve's brow furrowed in confusion. But the archer just reached out and plucked Natasha's glass out of her hand and spun her around.

 _1_

Steve's hands settled on her slim waist and pulled her flush against him, closing the gap between them. Tilting his head to the side he leaned down until his lips met hers. And this was no innocent peck on the lips. He took advantage of her startled gasp as his tongue boldly explored her mouth.

Then, she quickly recovered, and their tongues were soon fighting for dominance. She looped her arms around his neck to keep him close until their lungs were burning for air.

He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers, eyes still closed.

"It's about time, soldier," she whispered in a breathy voice and he smiled.


End file.
